


travelogue

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters: Gold Rush!AU [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Finrod as usual befriends people he meets, Gen, Lewis & Clark vibes, and appreciates nature, is that a Ben Franklin reference?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Selected excerpts from Finrod's journals.





	travelogue

_June 11, 18—_

_Changed horses in Iowa territory & have been served well since by this dapple grey. The stars are almost blue here—so bright and keen at night, they steal my breath. I keep away from roads familiar to others. Open fields. Many birds. Have attempted to sketch the eagles I have seen wheeling overhead, but am no artist. Franklin called them birds of “bad moral character.” Difficult to believe—I think them so noble and bright, heads like snowcaps._

 

 

_June 19, 18—_

_Well within unorganized territory. At this pace, less than fifty miles a day. Stop often, noting plants & creatures. I have met a few natives. I am eager to learn their languages but knew not how to convey such enthusiasm. Yet, they were friendly. Allowed them to examine my gun, saddle & tack. I fear their treatment by strangers other than myself; it is rare to meet peoples in these parts who have yet to have contact with settlers. _

_How far west would I have to travel to find wholly untraversed land? Perhaps not possible—others have seen the western ocean before I._

 

 

_June 22, 18—_

_Passed through trail-town today. Replenished provisions. I pay with the same coins as do any others, but I find no friendship in hard-eyed men who look for land without loving peace and friendship just as well._

 

* * *

 

_July 15, 18—_

_Mountains! I see mountains, as I never saw before. No sketch, no words could describe these peaks—my heart leaps out of my body, and I strain my eyes with staring, believing I could memorize them anew by each changing light & angle._

 

 

_July 29, 18—_

_Rattlesnake. A close shave._

 

* * *

 

_August 10, 18—_

_Slept last night beside water falling from the rocks above like crystal. These are mountain rivers, wild and untouched. I grieve for my own footsteps on this land, even while I eagerly climb higher. What am I to make of myself?_

 

_August 13, 18—_

_Have tried to save cuttings from various plants, was rained out today and all were swept away. Must not waste ink writing all my curses for this foul weather—must not even think of it as foul._

 

* * *

 

_October 1, 18—_

_Have remained in the same place for a month. Arid land. Befriended a local tribe, some of whom speak English. Hope to make a study of their language._

_Begin to believe I shall never reach the sea._


End file.
